


Picture Perfect

by Amazingsince97



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Protective Danny, mentioned rape but none graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs someone to catch a serial rapist/murderer and Jamie fits the bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

The kid lying on the cold, nasty alley floor cant be more than twenty years old. His blemish free, young face pale from no blood circulation, was no doubt a handsome young man. His sandy blonde hair is perfectly styled and his hands are positioned on his stomach as if he was in his casket. The cause of death is obviously strangulation, the hand shaped bruises stick out brightly on the young mans pale skin. Danny wants to be sick when he looks down to realize the man isn't wearing anything except a pair of tight boxer briefs and you can clearly see the hand shaped bruises also on the his hips. No doubt about what happened. 

“Danny, the kids name is Jackson Delar, he just turned nineteen, he lives in Manhattan, goes to Columbia University. Danny this is the third college student in New York to die in a month, all young blonds in college, never any DNA but they've all been sexually assaulted and left cleaned in a burial position. This is a pattern, Danny, and we cant wait for another kid to be raped and murdered.” Jackie says in desperation. This will be the third family they will have to break the news to. 

“We’ve got all we can get from here, clean it up, we have a family to break some news to,” Danny says with a sigh and looks at his partner. Jackie just sighs in reply as they make their way back to the car. 

***

After breaking the news to Mr. and Mrs. Delar, Danny and Jackie make their way back to their desks and begin looking at all the evidence from all three of the cases. The guy obviously had a type. Blond, blue eyes, lean, and young. Jackie looked at all of the boys on the board and then looked back and Danny. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, i’m pretty sure you've already noticed, but Danny they look so much like Jamie. He has a pattern, he finds then in bars starting from the north and going south, if we can find another club near this one we could get Jamie to go in and set the perp up,” Jackie says. Danny and Jamie have never been as close as he had been with Joe, but he stilled loved his baby brother, the thought of anything going wrong and this person doing something to Jamie that he would never be able to get over would kill Danny, he’d never be able to live with himself, he’d never be able to look his father in the eyes. 

But Jackie was right, and this is all they had. 

“Call officer Jamie Reagan in, we need to start this as soon as possible. Tonight.” 

***

When Jamie walks in Jackie and Danny are discussing details with each other and a few other officers. 

“What’s this about? What do you want Danny i’m about to go on tour,” Jaime says as he sees his brother leaning against the desk. When he gets a little closer he realizes his father and sister are also there and he gets worried. “Did something happen? What’s going on?”

Frank sighs and looks up at his youngest, “Nothing happened son, we just need your skills to help close one of your brothers cases.”  
“What do you mean?” Jamie asks, a little confused. How could he help Danny?

“I’m sure you know about the young college men being raped and murdered, they all bare a striking resemblance to you, so we need you to pose as a college kid, all you gotta do is sit and look pretty and wait for the perp to come to you. We have to actually catch him in the act so you’ll have to let him take you, but we’ll be there the whole time we’ll be able to hear everything, just remember when he goes for you, you're not Jamie the cop, you're just Jamie the college kid that has a no police training, alright?” 

Jamie’s face is a picture of shock, “You want me to sit back and let a man try to assault me? Why me? You have plenty of people that are trained for these situations and you wanna use me?” 

“Look Jamie if you think I wanna have to watch my baby brother get hit on by a pervert than you're highly mistaken, but you, unlike anyone else we have here, looks just like someone he would go for, the victims look just like you,” Erin says her eyes little watery at the fact that this could go horribly wrong, and if it did, Jamie would be the one to suffer the consequences. 

“Okay, i’ll do it. When are we doing this?”

“We have three hours to get you all dolled up sweetheart, lets go,” Danny says in a joking manner, but you can tell that he's worried about the same thing that Erin is. 

“Son I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do this, you can easily just say no and we’ll find another way,” Frank says in that stoic tone that they've grown so fond of. 

“It’s fine dad, someone has to catch this bastard and if this is the easiest way then i’ll do it,” Jamie says, they can tell he's a little frightened at the idea, but of course Jamie always puts others need above his own. 

“Come on Jamie, lets go make even prettier than you already are!” Jackie says taking him by the arm. She's trying to lighten the mood, he knows, but he can’t help but feel a little pang of worry at the words, knowing that in a few short hours, he has to be a victim. 

 

***

 

When they are done dressing him, a tight fitting light blue v-neck with a pair of darker colored skinny jeans, the bottoms rolled up to his ankles and a pair of white (he thinks Erin called them Toms?) shoes. Danny gives him an ear piece, the little bug goes right inside of his ear and you cant see it once its there. 

“As long as that piece is in we can hear everything and you can hear us okay? Go in sit at the bar order a water, when he approaches you do not receive the flirting well, act a little creeped out by it, make him think you don't want him, thats what sets him off,” Danny says, looking at his baby brother one more time before giving him a hug and ushering him to the cab outside. 

 

***

 

All Jamie can think when he walks up to the bar is how loud it is in here. He sits on the stool and asks for a water laying a few dollars down on the table. When he gets his water, a long thin glass with a neon purple straw sticking out of it, he turns around to face the crowd as he silently sips. His eyes make there way to both sides of the club where he knows the cameras are hooked up. One on each side and one in the corner right behind him. 

He looks back to the center of the club and he makes eye contact with a bigger man who seems to just be standing there staring and then all of a sudden he feels someone touching his right arm. He looks over to his right to see a man, business type, wedding ring indention on his left ring finger. 

“You look a little lonely beautiful, why don't you let me buy you a drink and then we can go somewhere a little more private huh?” The man wasted no time telling Jamie exactly what he wanted and he vaguely remembers that he didn't even for Jamies name. Could this be their guy?

“No thanks, I have a water, not much of a drinker, thanks though,” Jamie says flashing a big beautiful smile. The man just shrugs and walks off, so that wasn't him. 

“Jamie just keep focussed alright? He’ll show his face eventually I know it.”

When Jamie turns to look back at the crowd he sees the same man from before, still staring, but this time he’s making his way towards Jamie and Jamie can feel himself tense a little. He’s a big man probably about three or four inches taller than Jamie and about three times the muscle. He puts on a smile, trying to charm him Jamie guesses, right before he actually steps in front of Jamie. 

“Well hello there gorgeous, I couldn't help but notice you, you're like a ray of sunshine in this dingy place,” The man says, Jamie can hear Danny chuckling in his ear, asshole. 

“Does that line get all the boys for you?” Jamie asks him.

The man chuckles a little and then replies with, “no, not always, but I had to try My names Luke, and you are literally the most beautiful guy thats ever walked into this club.” 

Jamie blushes a little and Luke must notice because he smiles even bigger. 

“Why don’t we get out of here huh? Go someplace a little more quiet so we can have some fun yeah?” Luke whispers into Jamie’s ear. 

“Remember Jamie, resist him, he doesn't like rejection.” 

“Luke, you seem really sweet, but I think it’s just about time for me to go, I have a lot to do tomorrow so I really need to be getting some sleep. Have a nice night Luke,” Jamie says, as he gets off the stool and goes to walk away he feels someone grabbing his arm and before he knows whats happening he’s being pulled into Luke’s chest and he is whispering in Jamie’s ear.  
“Come on now cutie, I wasn't trying to scare off, but i’m not leaving you alone until I have you at least once. That hot body, sexy little ass, come on, lets have some fun. I can give you the best time of your life, what do you say Jamie?” 

Jamie’s head is floating in space trying to figure out what to say next, the pain in his arm gets tighter and suddenly he feels light headed and then he remembers something. He never told Luke his name. 

 

***

 

“Do you see that? He’s rough housing and harassing him! Isn’t that enough!” Danny knows that isn’t enough, but he’s already had enough of this creepy motherfucker talking to little brother like he’s some kinda slut. He looks back at the screen in time to see the bastard stick a needle in his baby brother’s arm and Jamie looks light headed, then it hits him, the same thing that Jamie must be thinking too. Jamie never told this creep his name. 

 

***

 

Jamie’s head is slowly getting worse as he feels himself being yanked towards the door. When he feels an arm around him he realizes that Luke is keeping him up right without alerting anyone as to what the actually situation is. If he just picked Jamie up and threw him over his shoulder that would look a little suspicious. 

He can see the door to the club and realizes that it is the side door. No one would even notice that he’s taking me away. Jamie can’t function right, he wants to kick and scream, but he can barely walk. He must of drugged him somehow. 

When the cold New York air hits Jamie’s face he looks up and he can see Danny and Jackie’s car in the distance, but they don’t slow down. Once they outside, Luke throws Jamie over his shoulder and he is so dizzy that the alley walls are blending into the ground. 

“Hang in there kid. Just a little further, when he takes you into his house, he have him alright?”

Jamie wants to say something back, he wants to talk to his brother, but all that comes out is a little “uhhh”. 

 

***

 

Jamie doesn’t remember much about the car ride other than Luke talking about all the things he’s gonna do to Jamie, talks about how bad he’s gonna wreck him. He vaguely remembers the brush of fingers on his thigh. When they arrive at the creeps house he looks in the side mirror and sees Danny’s car drive past them. 

“Come on now sexy lets get you inside so we can have some fun okay?” Then Luke is unbuckling him and sliding him out of the car. They get up to his apartment door and he unlocks it, lays Jamie down on the floor and shuts the door, locking it again. He looks at Luke as the man gets down to lay on top of Jamie, all Jamie can think of his how big this man is. 

He starts kissing Jamie’s neck until he finally reaches his soft, pink lips and he slips his tongue between them. When he’s done he whispers in Jamie’s ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” 

Jamie can feel him start to pull his clothes off, he hears the blue shirt rip and the button on one of their jeans, he’s not sure who’s, he’s not even sure if he’s still wearing jeans. In a moment of clear headedness Jamie slowly puts his hands up, they feel so heavy, and puts them on Luke’s chest, “n-no.”

Thats all he can get out before he feels Luke turning him over onto his stomach and Jamie reaches forward, grabbing at the floor hoping for some kind of traction to get him away from this man, “h-h-hel-p.” 

Where is Danny?

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, he hears the door crash into the house and he hears his brother yelling. Then everything goes black.

 

***

 

When Jamie wakes up he’s in a hospital bed. His head hurts so fucking bad and then everything that happens come rushing to back to him. 

“Hey, hey buddy calm down alright no need to give yourself a heart attack okay?” He knows the voice and turns to look at Linda, “Look Jamie, I know how it feels I see it in here everyday, I know you were just trying to play the victim, but you became one. He didn't rape you, but he came close and attempted is just as bad. Look at he Jamie,” she says grabbing his face,” you are going to be okay, it’s perfectly normal to feel scared after an assault.”

 

***

 

“So the boys that where being raped and murdered didn’t look like Jamie on accident, this guy wanted Jamie. Dozens of pictures of Jamie patrolling outside of this apartment where found, some of Jamie in his own apartment,” Danny feels sick, to know that some back job had a thing for his baby brother, to think that he almost was too late to stop it. 

As he leaves to let Erin take care of all the evidence that she has, pictures and videos of the deceased boys, pictures of their baby brother. He thinks in his head that he needs to start spending more time with his family, you never know when you won’t be able to spend time with them anymore, and with that thought in mind Danny makes his way to the hospital to make sure Jamie is alright.


End file.
